


歌帝梵时代

by Arnoldiinya



Series: 歌帝梵时代 [1]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: ABO, F/M, 女A男O, 斯巴达家全员猛0
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26895886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arnoldiinya/pseuds/Arnoldiinya
Summary: 尼禄乙女故事《A misty moon》新番外。本篇阅读地址见专栏。番外为ABO世界观，女A男O，斯巴达家全员猛0。
Relationships: Nero (Devil May Cry)/Original Female Character(s), Original Female Character&Original Male Character
Series: 歌帝梵时代 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962346
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

####  ****

####  ****歌帝梵时代（一）** **

一

Credo出差的第二天，家里的电话铃响了。

“我去一下。”

Kyrie一边用围裙擦手一边给Nero打招呼。Nero正在用汤勺轻轻搅动加过奶油的蘑菇牛肉汁，他下意识探头朝窗外扫一眼，果然看到一个男人站在电线杆边，朝房子露出猥琐的笑脸。

“别接。”

尼禄叫住Kyrie，一边把衣袖卷到手肘以上，一边拧起银白的眉毛把门打开。男人见他出来了，舌头弹过上颚，故意发出响亮的咋舌声。

“我想见的不是你。”他歪斜身体，视线像蛇一样绕过Nero朝屋内窥探，同时用鼻子使劲嗅着，发出很大的气音。

上个月，这个男人因为醉酒失足掉到河里，差点淹死。被送去医院后，他对当时值班的护士Kyrie一见钟情，接着死皮赖脸地展开追求。即便被Credo再三警告，他没有丝毫要放弃的打算。

现在Credo不在家，对他来说这是个机会，但Nero也这么想。

“诶，你干什——”

不给他反应的时间，Nero一言不发按住他的脸，拉近，再用膝盖狠狠顶他的啤酒肚，接着用脚踩住他的脑袋。Kyrie怕Nero打出人命，跑出来阻止。

“这种垃圾，我把他手脚捆住丢海里喂鱼都不算什么。”Nero收手，站在一旁不停咕哝。

“我可是Alpha，得到Omega是理所当然的！”男人捂住流血的鼻子，一边指着Nero叫骂。

Nero最不爱听的就是这种话，他再不听Kyrie的劝，揪住男人的衣领轻易把他提起来，不紧不慢朝河边走。男人拼命挣扎，但Nero却露出被挠到痒痒的表情，眼神不屑又嘲讽。

“Alpha，就你这样？”

像一只猫逗弄老鼠，Nero拎着这个人，做出随时会把甩向垃圾箱或直接抛入河里的行为。路过的人只是笑，对这副情景早就见怪不怪。只有几个老人提醒Nero不要真的把他丢进河里，免得他生病住院，又会给Kyrie添麻烦。

“我知道。”

Nero撇嘴，把男人朝地上一丢。夕阳光正照在他身后，令他身影可怖地笼罩下来，加上他始终摆出一副毫无商量余地的臭脸，男人意识到自己犯了个大错。

Credo不是唯一的麻烦。稍微动动脑筋，也该明白Kyrie的保护者不止她这位Alpha哥哥。寄宿在这个家，第二性别是Omega的Nero更是最棘手的那个。起码Credo不会把人轻易揍进医院。

说起Nero寄宿一事，不得不提他的父亲Vergil。绝大多数人也不知道这个经常在畅销书榜单上留下名字的男人，儿子都这么大了。同时，Vergil和读者、编辑、同行、杂志模特甚至文创店老板之间其实并不存在的爱恨纠葛，能养活某些小论坛的版主。有传闻说他的男粉比女粉更多更疯狂。

Nero对自己的母亲没有印象。做父亲的Vergil也在他十岁那年把他带到Fortuna，留下“除非我来接你，你不能离开半步”的嘱咐后离开。

亲子关系的残缺，其影响反映在Nero性情中的方方面面。但他还是保持了善心和正义感。对此，他很感激养父母一家，也极为反感那些缠着Kyrie的流氓。这个情况在他性别也分化为Omega后变得严重。而且直到现在，Vergil还不曾出现。Nero上一次见到他，是八年前。

从厨房传来汤汁咕嘟咕嘟冒泡的单调声音。

窗子外边，一群孩子嘻哈大笑地跑过。Nero想起从前放学后，他一个人站在沙滩上，试着从海平线的缝隙向远处望去，心想Vergil什么时候会来。童年的一半时间在大城市里度过，而刚上岛的时候，他跑遍Fortuna却找不到一家连锁快餐店。被心理上的落差感和被抛弃的恐惧折磨了很久，Nero觉得自己现在的抗压能力既是很强的，也是很糟糕的。

眺望着散布在街道上的孩子们，Nero又想，Vergil是否知道自己的第二性别是Omega，然后利用他的社会身份给自己物色对象……

噢，一定是Alpha，Omega和Alpha最配了。这真是见鬼！

Nero心烦起来，回头看向Kyrie。她正在打电话给街道巡逻队，提醒他们留意那个男人，她担心他又会因为喝酒而出意外。

如果Kyrie能用她百分之一的善良换取更要强的性格，她和自己都会省去不少时间和精力处理麻烦的事情。Nero这么想着，吞下从心里涌起的一股叹息，坐下来吃晚饭。

二

据说竹子一生只开一次花。

Vergil不是把Nero带到Fortuna后就立即离开。他停留的时候，带Nero见过一次山白竹开花，就在山腰上的东洋别墅里。院落周围很安静，竖起耳朵就能听到细细白白的花梗在舒展。那时Nero还小，被告知这栋别墅将由自己继承，他高兴坏了。

父子俩打扫过每个房间，Vergil带上钓竿去一座叫Zoewood的城镇，那边的高山湖风景不错。Nero一手拿一个变形金刚的模型，兴冲冲跟上去。六月的阳光透过飒飒的树丛，风中溢满了林木清新的香气，还有从Vergil身上飘来的味道，仿佛玫瑰沐过白露的雨，是一种淡淡的冷香。

Nero还不知道这就是Vergil信息素的味道，将来自己也会得到专属的味道。但现在他只是一条小尾巴，只晓得跟在父亲屁股后边跑跑跳跳，因此他的视线只在那个人身上停留了一瞬。

Misty穿着白裙子，像一枚纸片般的人影掠过前边的树林。Nero经过那里，地上有一支被拔去花瓣的雏菊。他捡起来，把可怜的花枝拿给Vergil看，“瞧，那个女孩子真过分。”

但Nero不知道自己很快会和她成为好朋友。而Vergil表情依然那么平淡。他一言不发，Nero也猜不出他在想什么，便把花枝一甩，再不想这件事。

那天下午，Vergil钓上来很多鱼，多到两个人根本吃不完。

Nero兴奋地说：“可以把它们都放进冰箱里。”

Vergil却只留下两条，一条做生鱼片，一条清蒸了蘸酱油。晚上睡觉前，Nero问他明天能不能带自己去吃一次炸鸡，小孩儿的胃馋了。

三

傍晚来骚扰Kyrie的男人没有喝酒再失足掉入河里。他正和一伙外地商人挤在小酒馆喝兑水的烈酒。

和Kyrie互相道过晚安，Nero坐在桌前继续整理资料。他想等Credo回来后，正式和他商量去找Vergil这件事。倒不是为了经济方面的事，这些年他给的抚养费只多不少，而Nero一点也不在乎。他只想听Vergil亲口承认他把自己丢下不闻不问，只顾写小说混迹社会的理由。而且自己还有必要知道母亲的事，无论她健在与否。

不想做一个来得不明不白的人。

这些年，因为这件事Nero受尽委屈，现在是时候要回答案了。

突然，窗外传来爆炸声。养父母的家离海边不远，Nero一下子推断出枪声来自码头。他探出头，这时更大的爆炸声响起。不过一分钟，大火把码头上方的天空都染红了。

Kyrie匆忙换上衣服。医院会因为这个意外变得忙碌，她得去帮忙。鼻前漂浮着燃烧的气息，Nero像是能看见那副景象一样，无奈地闭上了眼。

“我送你过去。”

一路小跑，Nero突然间停下脚步，向山腰凝望。有一瞬，他瞥见一点火花从那里亮起。有人在那栋东洋别墅开枪，向着码头的方向。他尽量保持平静地把Kyrie送到医院，立即向山上飞奔，滚烫的不安在胸中激烈地徘徊。

Vergil的离开不是让他对这栋别墅失去期待的全部理由。当她纸片般的人影再次出现，Nero不由得屏住呼吸。

Misty指头细白，指甲上涂着一层透明的指甲油，略带稚嫩的样貌和手里的狙击枪不甚匹配。视线始终和瞄准镜成一条直线，她说：“来得正好，我有事找你。”

Nero的思绪因为这句话中断一瞬，再被无声的枪响连接。

“消音器？”他恍然。

“这点常识都没有，就别做狙击手了。”Misty语气淡淡地调侃。

“之前码头的枪声和爆炸声呢？”

“是我引发的。不过你放心，除了必要的经济损失，没有伤员需要Kyrie操心。”

“必要的经济损失？”

“嗯，把藏在油罐里的毒品全部烧掉，再伪装成有人想要私吞但引发爆炸的样子。委托就是这样，我也不想再做多余的动作。”

“你做了佣兵？”

“不止，只要能把某个人搞出的债务窟窿填上，我可以一个人顶十个人用。”

Misty调侃着收拾枪械，一边将珍珠白的头发捋到耳后，露出白皙的侧颈。Nero下意识捂住自己的这个部位。捕捉到他的行为，Misty深绿的眼眸微微动了一下，像极了猫发现某种值得关注的生物后仔细观察的表情。

她问，“你察觉到了？”

Nero不解，“你说什么？”

“你似乎在跟我装傻。”

背起和自己差不多高的狙击枪套，Misty一步步走近。月光照进室内，她雪白的小腿像两只柔软的食草动物一样前后移动，可Nero却感到压迫感，后退贴住墙壁，屏住呼吸看着面前的人。不稳的声音在喉咙内撞来撞去，最终还是被他说出口。

“三年不见，你变化很大。”

“但你第一眼就认出是我，不是吗？”

“是这样没错，可……”

“嗯，往下说，我听着。”

Misty把距离保持在半个手臂，脸上是游刃有余的表情。Nero不确定她保持随和的理由，这也可能是一种伪装，三年前的Misty还是学校的优等生，和枪支弹药根本不沾边。他再打量她现在珍珠白色的头发，好奇这是不是染的，然后怀疑她是不是学坏了。

静默一阵子后，Misty对他勾手指，“把耳朵凑过来。”

这副逗小狗似的姿态倒是和从前一样，有点不爽也有点怀念。因为自己高出她一大头，Nero不得不把腰弯下去，却不知道她正直勾勾地盯着自己毫无防备的侧颈。石膏般细腻，象牙白的颜色。暗青的血管若隐若现，生机旺盛地搏动着，将皮肉内里的香气一层层散出来。这股清甜的味道，像是蓝玫瑰的童话，理所当然的奇迹。

视线相遇的话，Nero担心被她从表情中看出自己的心思。他把头偏得更远，有点着急地问，“你到底要和我说什么？”

他的更多肌肤，更多要害暴露在眼前，令叹息声从Misty的薄嘴唇里溢出。她已经确定心里的猜想，Nero对自己的实质性改变还一无所知。她张口用牙齿咬住他的耳软骨，“以后别这么听话，这是教训。”

含糊的声音伴着温热的吐息，一并暧昧地往深处涌进去。Nero第一次体验到腿软的感觉，紧贴着墙壁反复深呼吸。Misty则走到窗户边上，像是享受海风般闭上眼睛。而几分钟前，她还在以专业的姿势瞄准狙击。

Nero忍不住说：“Misty，我好像……不认识现在的你了。”

“这是好事。而且从今天起，你也要和过去告别了。”

仿佛在宣告回忆没有价值一般，Nero为她这句陈述感到疼痛，不愿再和她交换视线，一些赌气的话也脱口而出。

“你这次也打算和从前一样，擅自闯进来后又不负责任地走开吗？我受够你们这种人了！”

“你刚才说， ** **你们**** ？”Misty表情冷静地盯着Nero，“在你看来，我和Vergil相似？”

Nero睁大眼睛，“我从没告诉过你他的名字，为什么……？”

Misty脸上泛着微笑，这笑容似乎是把Nero全部心思看穿的证明。她朝房外迈步，一边向他伸手，“我刚才给你说过你来得正好，因为我有事找你。”

Nero无法轻易握住她的手，站在原地不动。

“好吧，你抓住这个。”Misty递出自己的狙击枪套，让他握住另一端。

走到室外，Nero发现院落里那丛因为开过花而凋零的白山竹不在了，一棵开白花的小树端立在那里。叶子的一面仿佛和月光融为一体，莹莹发亮。

三年前Misty搬离了这座岛，失去对这栋别墅最后的留恋，Nero再也没有来过这里，所以对这棵花树的出现感到惊讶。

Misty解释说：“这是野茉莉，我从Daisy那里要来的。”

“Daisy？”

“嗯，她是一名杂志编辑，也是园艺爱好者。你很快就会认识她的。”

Misty再次迈开步子朝前走，Nero一边回头望那棵野茉莉，跟在她身后。

常年无人居住的别墅周围灌木丛生，混着泥土的腥味，脚下的苔藓发出青色的气息。Nero好几次打滑，但被Misty用枪套扶稳，接着她放缓速度。两个人像是漫步似的在林里走动。Nero观察山下的灯火，确认方位，认出她正领自己去旧码头。

他问她要去那里做什么，难道她口中的告别过去，就是这样带他不告而别。

Misty这时停下脚步。

没有风，被踩碎的苔藓的味道缓慢弥散。苦涩，厚重，还有一种隐约的腥臭。Nero回想起那棵野茉莉，小小的白骨朵垂成一束束下垂的模样，有好闻的香味。

他问，“Misty，你为什么要在那里种花？”

“我……”她有些犹豫地开口，没有转身看他，“我离开的时候，其实没有能活着回来的把握，所以偷偷把那丛早就枯死的竹子挖掉，换成了野茉莉，当作是留一个念想。不过看你刚才的表情，原来你不知道啊。”

“本来因为Vergil的事，我并不想靠近那栋别墅，接着连你也离开了……如果我没有留意到枪的火花，我不会来这里。”

“无妨，反正我之后会下山找你。”

“但这样我不会知道野茉莉的事。而且，我很在意你刚才说的， ** **没有能活着回来的把握**** 。你离开后究竟去了哪里，为什么以这种方式回来？你要我告别过去，这是你的想法，还是谁让你这么做的？是Vergil吗？”

Nero绕到Misty面前，稍微弯腰和她平视。她没有错开视线，但他难以窥看出她眼里的情绪，即便他清晰地感受到她在努力隐瞒。

“这里面，有很多复杂的理由。”

她这么说，把那些复杂的理由转换为简短的一句——真是敷衍的解释方式。Nero了解她的性格，不再追问，心里的积郁也无处发泄。他站在原地，花了一些时间稳定情绪。

而Misty这时开口——

“让你把耳朵凑过来，你就低头。把手递给你，虽然你犹豫了，但你最终还是跟我一起离开。即便看出我在把你引向码头，你仍是没有反抗……在你看来，现在的我是值得你交付信任的对象吗？不，这不对，Nero。”

然后她犹自摇头，把狙击枪套重新背在身后。

“你从这里原路返回吧，我明天再来找你。”

留下这句话之后，她迈步走过茂密的灌木，就像融化在灰白色月光中的一缕忧郁的影子。Nero望着她的背影，再次下意识触摸自己侧颈，隐约理解了她的顾虑。

时而从容不迫，时而犹豫不决，因为Misty在害怕，始终想要回避什么。

在她即将被黑夜吞没前，Nero大声说：“明天一整天，我哪里都不去。我等你。”

四

Nero梦见Misty了。

几乎同一时间，她现身在他窗边。

“我们明天就出发。”

她对电话另一头的人说，告诉他这个信息，心情并不轻松，也不知道该期待什么。于是她也诚实地说出这时的感受。

“你试着触碰他。”他建议道。

“……我需要一个理由。”她迟疑，又毫无感情地说。

“这能让你进一步摆脱迷茫，相信我。”他说完挂断电话。

Misty坐在窗台上。之后很长一段时间内，她只听见Nero的呼吸和自己思绪静静流淌的声音。她已经是专业的潜行者，可她不允许自己轻易听从别人的建议。

又过一个钟头，Kyrie被医院同事送回家里。码头的爆炸案本不会出现人员伤亡，但利益面前，猜忌和争执无可避免。毒贩们火拼后，医务人员自然忙碌了一阵。

不停打着呵欠，Kyrie直奔被窝，没有留意到Misty坐在Nero的窗台上，反而是那个纠缠不休，一路跟踪过来的男人发现了她。而在他发出惊呼前，Misty已经化作他眼中的一道残影。等他确认她的位置，自己已经被狠狠掐住下颚，脖子被迫昂起，被拉扯到极限的喉管几乎要裂开。

残留在Misty身上的丛林的味道，和她本身的敌意包围了他的脸，阴森的气息灌入鼻腔。

“要把他吵醒我就宰了你。”

“你……你是……？”

咔。

Misty用更直接的方式给出警告。

捂住完全脱臼的下颚，男人跌跌撞撞地拼命逃跑，扭头回望时又被Misty的眼神吓到，慌不择路地翻栏杆跳入河里。

五月，已经有虫在草丛发出抑扬顿挫的叫声，再伴着那噗通的落水声，Misty觉得脑子被吵得嗡嗡响。她又一次靠近那栋房屋，在黑暗中轻车熟路地走进浴室冲澡，再把和那个男人接触过的手洗过好几遍。羊奶皂里添加有天竺葵和甜橙精油，洗发水是用本地草药熬制的。这样温暖又自然的复合气息，让她觉得快活不少。

又坐在Nero的窗台上，她轻松地保持平衡，把上半身尽可能朝外倾斜。珍珠白色的长卷发滴滴答答朝下边滴水，水珠返照着被薄云过滤过的月光，映出她逐渐放晴的情绪。

等浑身洗浴过的味道被风吹散得差不多，她总算敢踩在地板上靠近熟睡的Nero。站在床旁边，她随风飘起的头发投下一层薄薄的影子，像暧昧的树影映衬他脸上安静的神色。

嘴唇被温和地压住。Nero没有醒。

但Misty只让自己的触碰到此为止。全因他说得没有错，这足以让自己进一步脱离迷茫，所以不需要贪心更多。

她满足了，背靠床沿坐在地上，静静嗅着从Nero身体里散发的味道，一种比普通玫瑰更有童话气质的清甜味道。

“我原以为这次回来，见到你的第一眼，自己大概率会失控。但实际上我很平静，故意让你把腺体暴露在眼前，暗地却在责备你的大意。我不想变得像老妈子一样唠叨，但你是真的毫无自觉，还是Fortuna就那么大一点，你如同井底之蛙，身为Omega却丧失了基本的防备之心？”

“被信息素操控的社会比你从书上、从电视里了解到的更刻板，也更残酷，所以我必须说实话，Nero，你还很弱，离完全自立有很长一段距离。如果在这之前就把你单独留在成分复杂的大城市，我担心你‘活’不过一天。当然我不会让这种情况发生，我有这个自信。”

“可你流有那个男人的血，骨子里是骄傲的，倔强的。我尊重你的成长，会有意让你跌几个跟头。而且即便我不来领路，迟早你也会自行离开Fortuna，再与名为‘信息素’的恶魔展开厮杀，直到成为——”

Misty无意回头，却发现Nero不知什么时候坐起来，正直勾勾盯着自己。她噤声了，暂时不知道说什么。

他学着她之前的模样，不急不慢地催促，“嗯，往下说，我听着。”

她反应倒也快，手一撑，转而坐在床沿，“你现在对我回来找你的理由，有大概认识了？”

Nero点头。

Misty补充道：“我再给你一分钟，问你想问的，我根据情况给你答复。”

他继续点头，然后伸手把她整个人捞进怀里抱紧。立即被他身为Omega而散发的香气包围，她露出像是被噎住的表情，一下子捂紧口鼻。

他微微皱眉，“开始时我只是猜想，现在我确定了。Misty，你是Alpha，对吗？”

她低头不看他，慢慢恢复冷静，她叹一口气，“既然心里有数，你也该懂得和Alpha保持距离吧。”

他沉默片刻，抱着她朝后倒，似乎打算就这么继续睡过去。

她已经适应他的味道，而照理来说和他持续保持亲密距离，她多少会有失常表现。

“Nero，你是对的，我的变化很大。”她躺在他胸膛上，用难以置信的口吻说，“你明明是我活着回来的理由，但是和你真的靠近时，我却好像丧失了那份热情。就在刚才，我想象将来的你明明已经有独立能力，却还是选择和某个Alpha在一起……即便耳边已经响起婚礼现场的声响，可我还是感受不到正常该有的感情——愤怒，失望，嫉妒，悲伤，后悔……为什么？”

她的心里话也让Nero感到难以置信。三年前，他的告白没能留下她，得到的回复也是拒绝。

“Misty，你之前明明……”Nero带着她翻身侧躺，一边低头，一边捧起她的脸仔细盯着她眼睛，“你的意思是，你其实是……对我……”

“死人回应不了活人的任何期待，所以我无法对你说实话。可事到如今，我也不能对你做出承诺。”

“你不需要对我承诺什么，非要有什么约定，也应该是由我向你提出。现在，我只想要听到你否定你三年前的回答，告诉我你真正的想法。”

Misty盯着Nero看了很久，仿佛认输一般开口，“如果这种变得外热内冷的感情，还能被称为‘喜欢’的话，那你如愿了。”

他根本不想在意她如何定义感情，他只是被这份失而复得的惊喜冲昏头脑，甚至开心得抱起她在地上转圈。

而Misty如她自述的那样冷静，她随Nero把自己当洋娃娃一般抱着不撒手，一边咕哝，“我快被你身上的味道熏死了。你就这么喜欢我吗？”

这提醒了Nero，他依依不舍地把距离拉开。确实，如果再任由喜悦的情绪支配大脑，自己会失控的。不过这时他后知后觉，惊讶地张大眼。

“Misty，你的信息素……”

“嗯，通常是没有味道的。我也不希望你有机会闻到。事实上，我每次都是因为极度愤怒才会爆发出本来的气味，Alpha特有的充满侵略性的糟糕味道。但我不会利用自己通常无味的特性，一边对你撒谎，一边对你动手动脚。”

Nero对比两人的体型差异，对她口中的“动手动脚”感到怀疑。Misty对他勾勾手指，两个人坐在桌子两侧开始扳手腕。

Nero笑了笑，想放水。但五分钟过去，他诧异地盯着Misty那张仿佛面瘫似的脸，拼尽最后一丝力气后，手臂被她轻轻扳倒。

“别沮丧，在我认识的Omega里，你的蛮力是最强的。我大胆断言将来会有很多Alpha被你揍进医院。”Misty一边给他按摩肌肉一边说。

Nero不服也不屑地嘟哝，“Fortuna的医院里已经躺了几个了。”

“不怕给Kyrie添麻烦？”

“她态度要是再坚决一些，就不会有这种事情。”

“你不能期待她既保持温和善良的天性，又让她和你一样要强。所以Alpha和Omega的结合总是受到追捧。不过这在我看来，这更像一种各取所需的共生关系。”

“你……”Nero小心试问，“你真的不会受信息素影响，对哪个Omega产生感情吗？”

“多余的顾虑。”Misty力道稍重地按他的小臂肌肉，“面对实质关系已经超过的青梅竹马，同时也是Omega的你，我却还是保持一种近乎冷酷的专注力。所以你认为我会觉得那些野花野草真的好看？”

“那味道呢？”

“这么说吧，我工作时只要有空就会洗澡，回住所的第一件事一定是洗澡。如果谁贸然打搅，大概率会被我杀掉。你的父亲Vergil有次就差点被我射中了。虽然他不是有意的。”

“……为什么我在意识到他最终平安无事后，会觉得遗憾呢？”

“有趣，你叔叔也是这么想的。”

“叔叔，我还有叔叔？”

Misty吃惊地张开嘴，又小声咕哝，“Vergil和他关系差得连这件事都没告诉你吗？”

Nero摇头，“可能我爸处理人际关系这方面就是这么差劲吧。不过我没想到我还有个叔叔，他现在在哪儿，是做什么的？”

Misty把手放回桌上，长长的睫毛伴着偶尔眨眼的动作缓慢扇动，看上去像是一时间想到很多事情，需要组织语言。好久，她对Nero嘱咐道：“非特殊情况，你不要和他有接触，除非你很有钱。”

Nero想了想，把Vergil走之前留下的存折拿她看，还有一叠被放在铁皮盒子的银行汇款单。每个月Vergil都会往存折里打一笔钱。

Misty光是粗略看看汇款单上的数据，就示意Nero务必把这些妥善收好，她也不让叔侄俩真的见面了。

他把存折推到她面前，“这些都给你，我就以一个穷小子的身份去看望他，这样总行了吧。”

有种说不出的不满堵在心里，她费了点力气把它疏通，对他说：“你不要把我看做一个百分百值得信赖的对象，当心我卷款跑路，还把你卖给黑市。你知道你这种货色的Omega多值钱吗？”

怕吵醒隔壁的Kyrie，Nero捂住嘴巴笑个不停，真是一点自觉也没有。Misty也拿他没办法，真翻脸呵斥也做不到，她不理他了，也就这么收下存折，再看一眼时间，快深夜两点了。

Misty反手用拇指指向窗外，“我去码头办点事，明天早上来找你。”

Nero没多挽留，但在她临走前交给她一个小盒子。

里边有一条雪白的蕾丝发带，附一张生日贺卡，上边的数字是14。因为她的搬离，他没能把这份礼物亲手交到她手上。

手指沿着蕾丝花纹摩挲了几下，Misty没有思考什么，其实大脑是放空的，但她无法将视线从这条发带上移开。她把发带递给Nero，转身背对。已经被吹干的头发在她脑后流水一样光泽荡漾。

安静而细致地，她那头珍珠白色的长卷发在他手指间来回流动，逐渐汇成整洁的一股，被这条丝带系好。Nero拍她肩膀，示意她转过身让自己看看，又发现她一只手的手指轻压在另一手的腕部，像是在确认脉搏。

她如实向他汇报，“有变快，但我很清醒。”

Nero微笑着，弯腰和她额头相贴，“总有一天我会让你失去理智的。”

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

####  ****

####  ****歌帝梵时代（二）** **

一

嘴唇被温柔地含住了，沐浴乳和洗发水的味道包围了鼻子，轻轻的呼吸声抚摸耳朵。

Nero不明白为什么两个人吻在一起，颧骨附近能感受到她的掌心。唇瓣，舌头，她的肌肤都很温暖，鼻尖蹭到脸上，有点凉凉的。

距离逐渐拉远之际，他感到慌张，下意识伸出手阻止，触碰到一团柔软的物质。

鸥鸟的叫声在窗外起伏。伴着这热闹的鸣叫，客轮发出悠长的汽笛声。Nero恍然想起自己已经和养父母一家告别，和Misty一起去名叫Red Grave的城市。而委托她来接自己的确实是他。

现在，Misty本人坐在自己身上。她的身体随船只颠簸微微摇晃，深绿的双眸像密林滤过阳光，视线幽幽地投下来。

“Misty，为什么你会在我房间里？”

Nero不敢乱动，她的重心压在一个微妙的位置，令他仿佛是被高温融化的糖块，意识一点点被引诱。

她一只手的手指指向另一只手，Nero这才留意到她正拿着注射器，里边不知道装的什么药。眼神带着略显不满的责备，她问，“你连自己的发情期都记不住吗？”

像含着滚烫的食物，Nero反复张开又合拢嘴唇，显得难以置信。

“我在……发、发情？”

“我在隔壁都闻得见，几乎要被熏死了，也可能是我嗅觉太灵敏。总之，你现在别乱动。”

她找准血管，针头扎入他肌肉分明的小臂。

并不是第一次打抑制剂，而且Nero对疼痛的耐受性也很好。只是被她这么责怪，他有些委屈。

“我并不是你想的那种粗心大意的人，只是这次提前太多天，我哪里能反应过来。”

“提前太多天？嗯，有点意思……”

Misty站回地上，在窗边驻足。随风缓缓摇动的浅色刘海下，她稍微眯起的眼睛透出一点忧郁的神色，侧脸轮廓像电影剧照一般好看，Nero移不开视线。

“我知道是怎么回事了。”

她出声，Nero跟着回神。

“你的心情我不是懂，但我不想标记你，只让我咬后颈也不行。”

这样不讲情谊的说法让Nero心里不爽。再想到她一向说到做到，固执得要命，他更烦恼了。

“Misty，你就这么介意你的第二性别吗？”

“嗯，我是不正常的。知道吗，被你发情的味道吵醒，时间是凌晨4点钟。现在天已经亮了，我在你身上坐了快三个钟头，换做别的Alpha，这里早就变成战场了。可是我什么都感觉不到，只想等你醒了再对你说教，为什么不按时打抑制剂。”

“……听你这么抱怨，我却一点不想安慰你，因为现在我应该比你还要郁闷。”

Nero实在没想到，自己对她的吸引力几乎不存在。感觉被完全否定了，他陷入沮丧，自暴自弃一般大字躺在床上，盯着天花板发呆。偶尔视线落回她身上，她又在用手指确认脉搏。

“变快了吗？”

“没有。但是，之前有一段时间，我的情绪有点激动。”

Nero蹭一下坐起。

“不要露出像狗狗一样的眼神，我激动是因为我在生气，理由你已经知道了”

Nero又沮丧地躺回去，“嘁，还有多久到Red Grave？”

Misty眺望窗外，“能看到港口的轮廓，大概半小时后就要下船。你收拾一下，我在甲板上等你。”

Nero点头，在她离开房间后坐起来整理行李，但他并没有带多少东西出门，除开几件换洗衣物，箱子里装得更多的是口服的和注射的抑制剂，远远超过正常的需求量。但对于现在的情况，这再合适不过。

推开门，他看到她靠着走廊一侧墙壁，正在用手机玩贪吃蛇。那杆狙击枪安静地藏在大提琴琴盒里。Nero略过它，发现她把贪吃蛇养得很长了，操作稍有失误游戏就会结束。

“高手啊。”Nero感叹。

“也就当做等人时的消遣。”见他准备好，Misty干脆地退出游戏，眼睛朝拐角处瞥去一眼。

“那边有什么吗？”Nero望过去，“对了，你不是说会在甲板上等我吗？”

Misty刚想解释，鼻子微微翕动，她的表情变得有些苦恼。然后她把大提琴盒朝他手里一塞，转身朝拐角走去，一边从后腰的小包里拿出一支全新的注射器和一小瓶5ml药剂。

“*的，我忍你很久了。”

她刚在拐角处消失，Nero就听到她不痛快的咕哝，然后是一个男人吃痛的闷哼声。他不放心地走过去，她正一脚踩在那人的脑袋，而那支注射器扎在他屁股上，药剂已经打入他体内。

从地上捡起空掉的5ml药剂瓶，Nero从一串外文里看到Alpha的字样。

Misty把男人的头踩得更用力，一边解释，“这家伙快进入易感期了，浑身散发出的那种欲求不满的味道，在走廊来回踱步的样子也实在很恶心。”

Nero用力嗅了嗅，并没有发现异样的味道。

“唉，这算是我给你上的第一课。”

Misty拔出注射器，蹲下去从男人的裤兜里找到一瓶喷剂。她把烧伤用的马油膏抹在自己和Nero的手背上，再用这种喷剂喷出均匀的水雾。Nero弯腰嗅了嗅，既没有闻到动物油脂特有的腥味，也闻不到自己的体味。

Misty解释说：“这是一种能中和信息素味道的清新剂，本来是用在宴席、会议、葬礼这类场合。研发和买卖都受到政府的严格管控。私人是无法购入的。”

Nero仔细回忆：“确实，我记得有资质和实力对信息素进行研发工作的机构，就那么几家。这方面的工程师认证审核也非常严苛。”

“但这都是表面上的规定罢了。不然这家伙也不至于自信满满地在你门口走来走去。”

Misty睥睨因为头部遭到撞击而陷入昏迷的男人。

“非易感期的Alpha，味道还不算强烈，利用这种清新剂做足掩饰装作Beta，再对Omega造成伤害。甚至有人开价让黑市的药剂师提供定制服务。不够警觉的Omega，甚至无法发现对方已经处于易感期。”

这种事在Fortuna曾发生过，但Nero很在意她所说的“定制服务”。

“即便没有政府的资格认证，那些黑市的药剂师依然有办法获得原材料？”

“当然，这还涉及到人口买卖，里面有一条已经成熟的灰色产业链，要连根拔起几乎是不可能的。”

“政府的人也参与其中？”

“所以我才说没可能解决掉啊，你也别操这个心了。你只管提高警惕，顺带不要离我太远。虽然我不喜欢信息素主导的社会形式，但是靠分析味道就搞定大部分麻烦，这一点对我有利。”

Nero再打量地上的男人，“即便他的味道被清新剂中和了，你依然嗅得到？”

“已经发生的事情本来就无法被掩盖。何况这个谎言是由气味组成的。”

Misty露出自信的微笑。Nero和她对视着，有一种自己被融化的错觉，思考像在晴朗的日照下进入睡眠一般朦胧。海水咸咸的味道在鼻前浮动，他像是梦见夏天一样闭上眼睛。

“振作一点，我不想给你打第二支抑制剂，你想产生抗药性吗？”

听着她关切的抱怨声，Nero却觉得情绪融化得更为柔软，身体也不自觉向她走近，头靠在她肩膀上。

“要我抱你回去睡回笼觉吗，用公主抱的形式？”

“不必了，让我就这么和你待一会儿就好。”Nero就苦笑出声来，接着用双手搂住她，撒娇般蹭了蹭她光滑的颈部肌肤，“我记得Alpha也是有腺体的。”

“虽然你咬了也没用，但如果这样能让你觉得好受些，随你便吧。”

“我开玩笑的。光是抱抱你，我就觉得很舒服。”

“确实，你正在散发出越来越浓的味道。我看你还是一个人回房间，等冷静下来后再找我。”

拍拍Nero的头，Misty示意他松手。

他照做，一边慵懒地问，“你去甲板上等？”

“不，我就在门口。”她拖着那个男人的走向走廊的另一端，“丢完垃圾就回来。”

二

Red Grave更靠近南方，温暖湿润的气候令花木更繁茂地生长。

河岸边，一种直立大[灌木](https://baike.baidu.com/item/%E7%81%8C%E6%9C%A8)沿着步行道一字延伸，开出火红或雪白的花簇。火与雪本是不相容的，但它们在融洽地开在一起，宛如火上有雪，或雪上有火。

这种奇妙的风景在Fortuna看不到，Nero问Misty这是什么植物。

“夹竹桃，叶和茎皮可提制强心剂，但有毒，需慎重使用。”

这回答很有她的风格，Nero笑了笑。两个人坐在长椅，一边喝灌装可乐，一边吃炸鸡汉堡。他提起那天晚上，他对Vergil说自己想吃快餐，可第二天早上这个男人就带他去了养父母家里。

“所以这是你这么多年以来，第一次吃到的垃圾食品？”

“是第一次没错，但不能称作是‘垃圾’。”

Nero有些感激地看着她。一片白色的夹竹桃花瓣飘落在她头上，不仔细看就看不出来。

“说起来，你的头发是怎么回事？”

“不是染的，我性别分化成Alpha后就变成这样。同时，我的身体还发生了别的变化。所以我常常怀疑自己。”

“但对我而言，你还是你，和Alpha和Omega都没有关系。”

Nero直视她的眼睛认真地说，一边把那片花瓣拿走。像是被这种温柔的气氛触动，Misty喝一口可乐，说起从前的事。

“在还不认识Vergil，也不认识你叔叔的时候，我来过这座城市。那时我刚分化成Alpha，并不知道接下来该怎么做。”

“伯父伯母，还有你弟弟Noah呢？”

“都去世了，除了Noah。而且我暂时不能和那孩子见面。你知道我现在做着这种工作，并不安全。”

关于她的家人，Nero想要追问但忍住了。抚摸她的头，安慰一会儿后，他问她一个人生活的时候，还经历过什么。

“其实没什么。来了在这座城市后，普通地邂逅新的朋友，被介绍到对方熟人的店打工，渡过最开始时的不适应期，接着独立出来，去过很多地方，认识越来越多的人，也逐渐理解并接受发生在自己身上的变化。一边反感信息素体系，又享受身为Alpha的便利，我也挺没原则的。”

“没这回事。”

Nero让Misty躺到自己腿上，一边捋顺她的刘海。感受来自他指尖的细腻感情，Misty微微闭上眼睛。

“接下来的话，并不是我出于独占欲才对你说的。Nero，在一个不熟悉的地方，你随时都要保持警惕，尤其和Alpha保持距离，不要和对方有过多肢体上的接触。像现在你对我做的行为，是必须禁止的。”

“但我只会对你这么做。”Nero回以淡淡的笑意，用手盖住她的眼睛，“今天天气很好，你就这么睡个午觉吧。”

细微的叹息从嘴里发出，Misty安静地一动不动，随他的视线在脸上停留。

背后传来咔嚓咔嚓的踏草声。来赏花的市民络绎不绝，在夹竹桃下的速写或照相的人换了一波又一波。Nero心想这么嘈杂的环境里，她其实是睡不着的。

“你昨天晚上也没休息好吧，要不我带你去旅馆？”

Misty没有给出回应。Nero挪开遮住她眼睛的手，仔细确认后，发现她竟然睡熟了。他怀疑地打量来往的路人，诧异于她可以在喧闹中这么放松。

要么是太久没休息，她确实累了。要么她现在成了夜猫子，在白天里，越是吵闹的环境下越是睡得着。

“我看你才不适合一个人在城市里生活。”

Nero轻轻戳她的脸，一面摇头。

三

夏蝉的叫声在太阳下起伏。周围盛开的夹竹桃，鲜艳的波浪明明暗暗地涌动。

Zoewood只有常绿的杉树，下面是会开小花的低矮灌木。故乡不会有这么艳丽的植物，所以误入Red Grave城郊的夹竹桃林时，Misty像喝醉酒一样闭上眼，失去方向。

有人把她画在纸上，用一支黑色铅笔描出的轮廓，又用红色铅笔勾出眼睛。样子很抽象，发型和着装也不清楚，但Misty可以认出这个人是自己。

面前和自己年纪相仿的金发少年笑着说：“我也没有味道，真巧。”

冰冷的不安在胸中膨胀。Misty盯着他不说话。

他亦不说话，用红色铅笔又开始画另一个人。身着欧式古典洋装的长发女人的轮廓逐渐显现。

“我们都是Patricia的孩子，但最后的继承者只能有一个人。”他用在女人的肖像上画一把打叉，“我不喜欢争斗，你呢？”

Misty沉默许久，把藏在后腰的枪握在手里，对准少年的额头，“你在说谎。”

四

那时没有真的抠动扳机。

Misty从旧梦中醒来，望着倒映在河面的城市夜景，一时间想到很多事情。那次邂逅算什么，为什么能判断得那么准确，她已经弄清楚原因了。缓缓坐起来，她用手指弹Nero脑门。

“为什么不叫醒我，现在天都黑了。”

揉着发红的皮肤，Nero无奈地皱眉，“你睡得那么沉，我想催你起来也不行啊。”

“不怕有人趁机袭击，我们两个都会把命交待在这里？”

“不会的。虽然没你那么敏锐，但我分辨得出危险。”

“我本身就代表危险。”

“就你，算了吧。”

Misty刚要开口，又意识到Nero对自己的固有看法难以改变。可正是因为他的这份执着，她才有底气和迷茫相互对抗。

“我突然想收回之前的话。”

“什么话？”

“之前说，即便你将来选择和哪个Alpha结合，我并不会有什么异议。”

Misty低头想了好久。可即便被Nero用期待的视线催促，她最后还是归于克制和平静。

“不，没有需要修改的地方。”

“我不相信。”

Nero死死盯着她。

Misty侧目，夹竹桃在月光下焕发生机。她折下一枝，一瓣一瓣拔掉花簇，淡淡地陈述。

“有很长一段时间，我执意一个人行动。厌恶自己Alpha的性别，也不认可被强加在身上的使命。我轻易拿性命在赌气，真正面临死亡时又反抗得非常激烈，一次又一次清楚意识到心里的欲望。自己究竟是怎么了？为什么宁可丧失正常的情绪，不惜让身体也变得异常？有什么目的，非要付出这些代价才能实现？”

最后一片花瓣被拔掉，它代表的否定答案稍微让Misty失神。她丢开花枝，用手轻轻捂住Nero下半张脸，不让他插嘴。夹竹桃的香味从她指尖渗入他心里。

“我知道你很固执，我不亲自出面，你就无法从过去里走出来。所以我不允许自己轻易死去，无论如何都要去帮你。现在，这件事我已经做到，也因此明白自己对你怀有的并不是占有的想法。直到现在，我依然认为回应你的感情是次要的。关于你，我需要以你平安无事为前提展开行动，至于你想要怎样行动，做出什么选择，我尊重你。”

Nero挪开她的手，让自己的声音清楚地响起。

“你把自己视作保护者，想以这个身份介入我的生活，也随时做好把我推开的准备？”

“嗯，毕竟不仅是生理性的异常，我大概率还存在一定情感障碍，你也发现了。当然我不会一直干涉，如果将来你的身边出现——”

不想听她任何言之凿凿的解释，Nero将唇用力压在了她的唇上，牙齿撕咬。

“Misty，你给我听着！”

他用舌尖舔过沾在唇瓣上的她的血。

“你拼了命活下来见我，不是因为你想见我、也不是想带我走出过去！你没这么伟大，你只是在向我求救。你对发生在身上的改变感到害怕，可你敢完全交付信任的人只有我一个！即便身体变得再异常，哪怕失去感情，你也记得我对你的重要性！”

“把 ** **你喜欢我**** 这四个字记在心上！无论你怎样克制，怎样保持冷静，你都无法否定！迟早，你迟早会因为这个事实发现自己其实毫无变化，只是一个会因为感情而失控的普通人！”


	3. Chapter 3

####  ****

####  ****歌帝梵时代（三）** **

Nero醒来下楼，Misty已经在旅馆一楼的餐厅吃早饭。新闻正在报道发生在城郊别墅的入室抢劫案，在客厅遭到杀害的人却是附近的流浪汉。电视台给尸体打足马赛克，又似乎掩饰得太过，画面呈现出苍白的一团，让人怀疑他的死状很古怪。

继续盯着屏幕，那栋别墅掩映在夹竹桃繁茂的花簇中，仿佛被深红的烈火笼罩，Nero不自觉想到昨晚的事，便用略带愧疚的眼神看向Misty。她熟练地用筷子卷面条，嘴里发出轻轻的吸溜声，似乎对早间新闻没有兴趣。

他坐在她对面，不知道怎么开口打破沉默。这时警方的人走进来询问。有目击者看到嫌疑犯来了这片区域。

“Misty小姐，你回来了，见到你真高兴。”

“好久不见，Morrison。”

一名警官摘下帽子，和她相互打招呼，然后他打量Nero。

Misty介绍道：“这是Nero，我委托人的儿子。”

Nero伸手，“你好。”

Morrison和他握过手，问几个走过场的问题，接着话锋一转，他用稍微低沉的声音问Misty，“你怎么看这起案子？”

“应该又是他的杰作。你想让我继续协助调查？”

“如果你愿意提供支援，那再好不过。至少比起他，我更希望得到你的协助。”

Misty向Morrison伸手，他配合地把已经收集到的最新资料拿给她看。Nero在一旁静静观察，对他们的交情感到惊讶，同时也好奇这位警官口中的“他”。

“Nero。”她继续浏览资料，头也不抬地唤道。

“什么事？”

“见过死人没有？”

“见过，在Fortuna还亲手抓过盗墓贼。”

Misty稍作思忖，看向Morrison，“我会帮忙的，但我要把他带在身边。”

Morrison点头，表现出对她的十足认可。

节奏即将变得忙碌。Nero也不顾上纠结昨晚的事，匆匆吃过早饭，和Misty乘坐警车去案发现场。路上，她把警方能提供的所有资料都仔细看过，然后长时间盯着窗外。他知道她在思考，但他并不确定自己之后能起到什么作用。

这片区域的别墅群还在持续开发中，入住的人不多，大都是趁周末来看夹竹桃或钓鱼的富人。车子绕过Red Grave最大的人工湖泊，Nero远远望见一群人围在一栋别墅外。

在现场外围，Rosewood说“无可奉告”说了不下十遍。女记者的嘴抿得死紧，越过他修长的身体，眼睛朝着现场窥探，像是要找一块比他更通情达理的石板。

“让开。”Misty盯着身前的人墙，面无表情地说。

没有哪个记者理她，甚至都不回头看一眼。Nero忍住不笑出声，又立即虚掩嘴唇，伸手拍面前一个人的肩膀。

“您好，借过。”

那人不耐烦地扭过头，看清Nero脸庞时微微一怔，鼻子自然翕动。

“Omega？”他下意识问。

Nero习惯了，点头承认，一并展示警方提供的调查许可证。两个人得以通过人潮。而那名女记者还在和Rosewood纠缠。

Misty脸上依然缺乏表情，斜眼盯着她，“好久不见，Sariel女士。要是我不让这位警官给你透露一点点意思，你是不是就赖着不走？”

和某位堕天使同名的记者略微低头，瞄着中学生模样的Misty，“又是你，没味道的狗鼻子。”

Nero当即想冒火，被Misty拦住。她一边抚摸他柔软的银发，一边冲面前的女人冷笑，“你的同事或许都是沙文猪，但起码他们能经常爆一些有意思的料。所以你还是回那间所有人都等着看你好戏的办公室，趁早转行吧。我也不想大声告诉大家，你为了拍某球星婚内出轨的照片，从那么高的树上……嗯。”

其他记者都戏谑地盯着Sariel。她感到很没面子，气冲冲拨开人群走开了。意识到有Misty在场，自己不可能如愿以偿，记者们也很快悻悻散去。

Rosewood感激地看她，一边弯下腰，手拨开她后颈的头发，鼻子凑近，嗅了嗅。

Nero惊讶地瞪着，忘了把他推开。

Rosewood说：“嗯，还是没味道。”

Misty耸耸肩，“有味道就不妙了。带我去看现场。”

她带上手套，招呼Nero跟上来。郁闷她和这名警官的亲密互动，Nero深呼吸好几次才快步去追。但即将转过拐角进入客厅时，他被拦下。

“算了，你别看。”她皱眉道。

Rosewood观察Nero不解又不放心的表情，告诉他，“这个现场明显不是凶案发生的真实地点，这里没有血迹。死者是个男性Alpha，年龄约四十岁，身份不明，全身多处关节脱臼。致命伤在喉部的那道伤口，推测死前遭受过凌虐。而且尸体是被清洗干净后再转移到这里的。”

Misty也仔细观察他的表情变化，补充道：“你想象一个四肢松散形状拙劣的人偶，他断了线，被遗弃在那里。”

鉴识人员走过来交给Rosewood一份报告。他看到Misty和Nero时露出惊讶的表情。他认得她，却不懂后者的来历。

Misty面色冷漠地瞥去一眼。他下意识吸一口气，没有从她身上嗅到任何味道，却感到没来由的不安。他向Rosewood点头致意，回岗位忙去了。

Rosewood看过报告后，神情变得凝重，“这个Alpha的腺体也被摘掉了。”

Nero敏感地问，“意思是这是连环杀人案中的最新一起？”

Misty拍拍他胸膛，对Rosewood笑道：“他是Nero，我委托人的儿子。我带他一块协助你们，没问题吧。”

“当然。”Rosewood回以微笑，示意Nero站在封条外观察尸体。

Misty走到一旁靠墙壁站着。她不再阻止，Nero做一次深呼吸，大胆走过去。还好听过他们的简报，面对这具畸形的尸体，他表现得意外平静，也发现那个女记者Sariel正躲在一棵夹竹桃树上偷拍。

留意到Nero的视线，她匆忙跳下去钻进车里。Misty却从容地说：“不用追，我会让人处理掉那些照片的。”

说完，她拿出手机发出一条短信。

之后，Rosewood回总部做工作汇报。Misty和Nero先去警局附近的意大利餐厅等他。同时在场的还有Rosewood的妹妹Daisy。她还对Misty擅自拿走那棵野茉莉而耿耿于怀，抱怨对方连绿萝都养不活。

Nero也觉得不可思议，“你连绿萝都能养死？”

Misty喝下第三杯加牛奶的红茶，不说话。

像是总算有了宣泄口，Daisy对Nero大倒苦水，控诉Misty对家中花木的无情摧残。

Daisy不仅是杂志社编辑，她还开有一家花店和轻食餐厅，是标准的女强人。完全无视又开始玩贪吃蛇的Misty，她拿出平板，骄傲地向Nero展示自己的丰富生活。

“一楼是Trish帮忙打理的花店，二楼是Lady负责的轻食餐厅，这两位是和我一起奋斗的好姐妹。三楼楼顶有私人温室花园，里边养有两条缅甸蟒，X-fly和Fearless。”

Nero仔细看照片，“很漂亮，还有很特别的名字。”

Daisy瞄Misty一眼，“是她起的名，两条蟒也是她带回来的，我当时差点吓得打碎一套维多利亚时代的茶杯。我不是说我害怕蛇类，是她根本不在乎个人形象，活像一只在泥巴里打过滚的小猪，就这么站在外边敲我家的门。”

Nero诧异地问，“到底发生了什么事？”

Daisy却说：“你会逐渐习惯的。有这家伙在，你的生活永远不缺少波折。”

最后丝缕夕阳光照在城市。街上路灯亮起时，一个小女孩手拿一支白色玫瑰走进餐厅。她紫葡萄似的眼珠来回转动，视线很快落在Misty身上。

“有个黑头发的叔叔让我把它交给你。”

“黑头发？”Misty接过，细想片刻便露出笑容，“噢，我明白了。”

她从兜里拿出一块水果糖给小女孩。小女孩甜甜地道谢，蹦蹦跳跳地走了。

Nero说：“我记得你不怎么吃甜食。”

Misty解释，“确实，但有时需要用它应对低血糖或这种情况。”

Daisy观察这支白玫瑰，忖道：“是珍妮莫罗，认识的人里，会种它的也只有August了。”

Misty点头，“有个女记者在案发现场偷拍，我就拜托他暗中销毁底片。反正他上班的剧院就在新闻社旁边。”

Daisy手执花枝敲她脑袋，“大材小用，敢这么使唤国际大盗的也只有你了。”

Misty敷衍地捋顺刘海，“谁让他欠我人情。”

一旁的Nero听得有些迷糊，“August是谁？”

Daisy用平板上的浏览器展示这位大盗的一系列“杰作”。听到对方竟然还在剧院做文学顾问，Nero惊得说不出话。

Rosewood来到餐厅已经过了七点，三个人早就等不及要狠狠宰他一笔了。不过，和他同行的还有一个高大的银发男人。他嘴角挂着轻浮的笑意，看上去早就三十出头，却浑身散发草莓奶油一般的甜味，令人怀疑这家餐厅使用的清新剂是伪劣产品。

拜他所赐，正在用餐的客人纷纷把视线转过来，恍然发现这一桌人竟全是Omega。因为Misty没有味道，她自然被误会。

“Yahoo，好久不见啊，Misty。能一口气填掉两个月的水电费窟窿，真是太感谢你了。哎哟，不要摆出这么一张臭脸啦。这顿饭我请客，我请客。”

Dante理所当然地坐她旁边，为这个月的水电费账单不停说好话，然后被她用拳头狠锤脑袋。

“别说门，连缝都没有！”

Nero在心里解气地喝彩：打得好！

被一脚踹开，Dante惨兮兮坐到Daisy旁边。她不客气地嘲讽，但又递他一支香水小样。

“自然绿草香型，早上从朋友那里得到的试用装。”

“谢了。”

Dante冲她眨眼，飞快溜去盥洗间。

“Daisy，你留下说明情况。”Misty站起身，和Rosewood一起朝盥洗间走。

同一时间里，还有好几个人也离席了。意识到他们都是Alpha，Nero不放心地想要追过去，但被按住肩膀。

Daisy解释说：“放心吧。按理说，这三个人里你叔叔是最强的。”

“……叔、叔叔？”

“是的，刚才的男人是你的叔叔，Dante。他经营一家侦探事务所，和你父亲Vergil是双胞胎兄弟，也是Misty的工作伙伴。”

Nero还怔然发神时，Dante像搬运沙袋般一手托起一个人，一侧肩膀上还扛起一个。Misty则两手各握住一只脚踝，拖着两个人朝外走。

餐厅里的人都愣愣地盯着他俩，还有被打得鼻青脸肿，嘴里不停哼唧的Alpha们。

走在最后的Rosewood亮出警官证，“大家不用慌张，这些人都有性骚扰的嫌疑。我已经联系专人对他们进行审讯了。”

一个老爷爷对Misty赞许地笑道：“小姑娘虽然是Beta，但力气很足啊。”

“不，我……”

餐厅的客人们纷纷鼓掌，喝彩声打断她的话。想了想，她觉得不必解释，继续拖着这两个人朝外走。

因为这个意外的小插曲，一行人改去当地有名的小吃街。那里各种食物香味和烟火气弥散，扒手比流氓多得多。

如果以味道浓淡为判断标准，Dante几乎全年都在发情，可他仍是单身，也对找伴侣这件事没实质的热情。连Rosewood都劝他趁早买一份养老保险，草莓圣代和披萨更是不能陪他一辈子，他的血糖指标已经有亮红灯的趋势。

Nero安静看着自己的叔叔遭到另外三个人的轮番说教，心想Misty的建议中肯，不能让他知道那笔钱的存在。

一行人从街的这头，说说笑笑地吃到街的另一头；再从这条街吃到另一条街。Dante像个大孩子，天生的派对动物。他太会炒热气氛，Nero轻易被牵着鼻子走，最后架不住他的热情，被怂恿着报名参加大胃王比赛。

Daisy拿出迷你相机开始录像。Rosewood因为职业病犯了，眼尖地发现一名扒手，扭送他去找街道巡逻队。

在台上，Nero能轻易发现这对兄妹，却找不到Misty在哪里，心里却空落落的。Dante鼓起腮帮，含糊不清地劝慰，“你越是想抓住风，你就越是抓不着。”

“因为她没有味道吗？”

“对，她就像空气一样。你找不到她，但她又到处都是，所以你别担心了。反正十个你都斗不过她。”

“谁想和她打架了。”

Nero凶自己叔叔一眼，却因为他这番话平静下来。

可Misty也没有像他想象的那样在隐秘的地方观望，她正在耍猴人的摊前逗留，视线停留在一只皮毛金黄的狐狸身上。

以猴戏吸引人来观看，同时售卖腌制好的野味和活的野生动物。这种情况在大城市里不多见，已经有阔气的市民为那只漂亮的狐狸相互竞价。另一边，大胃王比赛因为Dante和Nero的相继发力被推向高潮。

这个晚上很热闹，充满笑声和惊喜。

似乎是这样。

似乎……

直觉告诉她，这不对。

所以她现在已经在高高的电线杆上了，不被人留意到攀爬上去的过程，也无人目睹行走在细线上的轻盈身姿。

竹子一生只开一次花。

开花的山白竹之后会全部枯萎。

情感被性情中的固执压抑得更加不完整，无法被周围的灯光和烟火照亮，无法沉浸在美味的笑声中。仿佛与外界保持单向通行，连存在感也被轻易夺去。

透明，专注，这样的Misty观察脚下的人间。在放逸的视野中，人群数次被她吞噬，腺体在她眼中张开雪白的身体，被逐一打上不同标签。直到头脑中如雾霭般漂浮着的那个人，金色而无味的轮廓在某个瞬间变得清晰。

下一次眨眼，她凭空出现在面前，堆满食物的长餐桌被她猛地掀起。Nero望着背对自己的Misty，直到耳边响起餐具破碎的声音，仍没有回过神，而再次眨眼后，她又消失不见了。

所有人也还怔然着，只有Dante最先反应过来，在满是食物的台上捡起一支注射器。但不止，随着Nero的回神，他们一共找到五支。每支注射器里都有Omega用的催情剂，浓度远远超出人体能接受的程度。

其实有六支，但这支注射器扎在Misty喉咙正中。它和她一并失踪了。

调出无数监控录像，分析过数种可能性，最终接受这一事实的Nero，从深夜回到旅馆就一直坐在桌前。他不断为自己的惴惴不安辩解，告诉自己这只是正常的担心，她有办法适应枪林弹雨的佣兵生活，不可能会输给一针Omega用的催情剂。

Dante和Daisy在一楼餐厅讨论了一夜，直到August踩着黎明的光走进来。他告诉他们Rosewood返回警局的另一理由。

“又一具尸体？”Dante不确定地问。

“对，又一具尸体。”August用念诗般的口吻强调，用笔记本电脑展示他忙碌小半夜的工作结果。他黑入警方的资料库，展示接连几件凶案中的不公开细节，试图发现一条曲折的小路直逼凶手的内心。

受害人一号，男性Alpha，肩膀脱臼，大部分脊椎每一节都散开。腺体被摘除。

受害人二号，女性Alpha，臀部和膝盖在软骨和韧带断裂后分离，左乳被切下。腺体被摘除。

受害人三号，男性Alpha，四肢关节脱臼，切断的阴茎被塞入口腔。胸部有烙印。腺体被摘除。

受害者四号，男性Alpha，四肢关节脱臼，肛门撕裂，致命伤在喉部。腺体被摘除。

受害人五号，女性Alpha，脸几乎被打成肉泥，肩膀脱臼，左乳被切下，部分内脏被摘除。腺体被摘除。

……

虽然受害人五号并非Misty，也不可能是她，Daisy还是不忍直视地别开视线，“凶手真是个变态。”

August缓缓合上屏幕，“之前，Misty和我提过亲自引诱凶手出现的想法。”

Dante思考一阵后，沉声说：“我也知道这件事。但她因为受Vergil所托要去接Nero，这个计划没能实行。”

Daisy惊诧地张大嘴，脑中闪过很多想法，“我认为以她的性格，这只是在象征性告知你们，而她早就暗地展开行动了。”

Dante恍惚想起什么，他转头看向门口，“别偷听了，过来一起商量。”

安静一阵，Nero缓缓现身，拳头攥得死紧。Dante这时问他，“你和Misty来的第一天，去河边看过夹竹桃，对吧？”

Nero点头，他提起过这件事。

August展开联想，“第四个受害者是在别处被杀，再被移动到那栋别墅的。别墅外边开满了夹竹桃。或许，凶手在回应Misty的想法。两个人已经有过接触，所以她就这么单枪匹马地赴约了。”

Nero低头看着地板，后背全是冷汗。实在难以想象那时人来人往的河边，凶手竟然混入其中，而他和睡着的Misty就那样毫无防备地从下午待到晚上。

“我已经不知道是凶手可怕，还是她更厉害。”Dante带着调侃的口气说，“但我现在生气了，等她回来后我一定狠狠揍她。”

Daisy刚要附和，观察到Nero心情越来越低落，一旦跌破能承受的极限，他会全面失控。她拉扯Dante让他住口，一面温和地劝Nero，“Misty是受你父亲所托带你来这里的。但很抱歉，你刚来就被卷入这种事情。我相信这也不是她的本意，但我认为你之后最好和Vergil在一起。”

Nero接受她的安慰，又摇头说：“Misty没有急着带我去见Vergil，也没提过他在哪里。她让我先适应这里的生活，慢慢消除对他的抵触，而且时机成熟后他自然会现身的。我想这都是Vergil的意思。”

“你父亲像是在给你物色对象。”August说，马上又露出浅薄的笑意，“开个玩笑。他也是个倔强的人，咬住就不想松口。”

Daisy庆幸Nero还不懂其中意思，一边推搡August，小声呵斥他闭嘴。

但Nero皱着眉毛陷入沉默的原因，并不是她所想的那样。或许是血脉相连，Dante瞧出了他的心思，微笑地对他勾勾手指。

迟疑一阵，Nero还是没把耳朵凑过去。Dante故作受伤地唉声叹气。就是在这个时刻，Nero明白到自己的归属只能是她，他会按照她要求的去做，也会回应她无法说出口的期待。

下意识捂住侧颈，隔着皮肤，感觉指尖下方的腺体微微发热。但Nero告诉自己，这与Alpha和Omega无关。

Dante半认真半调侃地征询意见，问要不要和警方分开行动，一明一暗地展开调查。Nero说自己也会加入，却被婉拒了。不知道兄长的具体下落，Dante对侄子的安危格外上心。

“但我必须在场。”Nero态度坚决地回驳，“那时候，她是思考过后才决定要带上我协助警方的。也就是说，她判断出有我在身边，这能起到的正面作用可以抵掉风险。而且……”

眼前浮现那天晚上，她被自己呵斥得面色惨白，既羞愧又震惊得快要哭出来的模样，Nero用力摇晃脑袋。

“她每次使用Alpha的力量，其实都会在这个过程中感受到强烈的恐惧，但她甚至不知道怎样寻求帮助。所以，我必须去救她。”


End file.
